Travelin' Soldier
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Kuro is a soldier who wants someone to write to.He meets Fai and they agree to write to each other.I kill off a couple of characters but it's nothing violent. R&R please. And i didn't steal this from anyone!I swear!T to be safe.


Travelin' Soldier

**I don't own Tsubasa, that belongs to CLAMP! I don't Travelin' Soldier, that belongs to Dixie Chicks! But it's a great song.**

Kurogane had just turned eighteen. That meant he could fight in a war. He signed up immeadiatly. Two days later, he sat in his green uniform, ready to go to Veitnam. He now sat in a cafe, staring out a window in a booth.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" a soothing voice asked.

Kurogane looked up to see a blonde guy of about sixteen with blonde hair tied back by a snowy blue bow. It very well matched his eyes, which were a soft ice blue.

"Um...unsweet tea. And would you mind staying and talking to me?" Kurogane asked, looking around.

"I'm off in hour, we can talk then. I know the perfect place, if you want to wait."

"Yeah, sure. By the way, what's your name?" Kurogane said.

"Fai. Fai Fluorite." he said, turning to get Kurogane's drink.

Fai returned with the drink and set it down. "And what is your name, soldier?"

"Kurogane. Kurogane Yo-ou."

* * *

After a long, rush-induced hour, Kurogane and Fai were seated on the local peir.

"Now what brought up this sudden, want to talk to a stranger attitude?" Fai asked, leaning in to intimidate Kurogane.

"I'm leaving in a little bit to go train for the army, and I was wondering if I could send you some letters, since I have no one back home to send them to."

"Why? What happened to your family?" Fai asked, dragging the souls of his shoes along the water's surface.

"Our house was bombed while I was at school a few years ago. That's why I want to go to war. To get revenge on the idiots who killed my parents and little sister. But you probably have a girlfriend and don't want to hear from a stupid soldier like me." Kurogane said, turning his gaze at a frog eating a fly.

"But I have no girlfriend and writing to a soldier would be fun. Yes, you can write to me. And write as much as possible please!" Fai said, smiling up at the taller man.

So Kurogane went off to camp.

* * *

Fai was anxious for the mail to get here. Finally the mailman came. Fai waited until he was gone then ranout side, grabbed his mail, and ran down to the cafe.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Information on school insurance.

Doctor.

Hospital.

Bill.

California Trainig Camp.

Bill.

"Wait!" Fai thought, back tracking through the mail and found the letter he wanted to see.

_Oi,_

_It's tough but great to fight. The weather is okay. But without someone like you to talk to, it's pretty boring around here. It's tought but when things get a little too tough, I think of that day at the peir and I have the energy to make it through the day._

_How are things in the hometown? Still making the grade and getting paid?_

_We'll be leaving out for Vietnam in a couple of days._

Suddenly the letter was snatched from Fai's hand. An old woman had taken it.

"What is this crap? Do you realize he's just using you? He's not right for you!" she said. Fai snatched the letter out of her hand and ran home.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Kuro-pup,_

_You will be fine as long as you watch you back. _

_Be careful and come back in one piece for me. And please remember to trust your comrades._

_And I understand if you can't write back as much but write back soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fai_

Kurogane was smirking at the letter.

"Whoa, he's smiling. That letter must be from his girlfriend or something."

But a boy with brown hair walked up to Kurogane and asked, "Is that letter from you r girlfriend?"

"Um, something like that." Kurogane said, blushing at the thought of the blonde as his girlfriend/boyfriend."Actually-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence as a bomb went off in their camp. They got out and rushed toward the weapons tent. They all grabbed a gun and a handful of grenades.

The enemy swarmed into their camp. After a few hours the commotion had died down. Enemies remained but most of the army men were alive, too. Syaoran and Kurogane stayed together, watching each other's backs.

Then Kurogane remembered the other letter Fai had sent him that he hadn't opened. He jumped up and dashed toward their tent. Syaoran followed. Kurogane reached the tent and grbbed the letter from his cot.

Then they ran toward the safehouse across camp. Kurogane was leading the way whe n he heard gunfire. Behind him, he heard a thump and turned to see Syaoran trying to get up. Regret was in his eyes as he fell and became still.

Kurogane shot out at random empty spaces and then felt something peirce his chest. He looked down to see a little bullet hole, his vision already darkening.

"I'm...sorry...Fa-Fai."

* * *

It was Friday. Fai was attending his school's last football game of the season. The National Anthem was played and the prayer was said. But before anyone could sit the annoucer asked if they could remain standing.

"We have a list of the recently dead from Vietnam. Please bow your heads as I read this list."

"Syaoran Li." Fai heard crying from down below the bleachers. A girl with tan hair and a baritone by her side was bawling her eyes out.

"Poor girl. That must have been her boyfriend." Fai thought, returning his gaze to his shoes. They were almost done with the list. When the last name came, Fai's heart broke in a million ways.

"Kurogane Yo-ou."

Fai sat when he finally could and joined the girl in her crying fit. His team won but he still felt no joy. There was no joy without Kurogane.

**Now I know I've achieved in perfectly making every Kuro fangirl seriously mad. Oh well. MUAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
